


Josuke's job at Blitzie's Bizarros

by Teamxxx



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Group chat, Jotaro is a good father, Multi, No one is evil, restaurant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teamxxx/pseuds/Teamxxx
Summary: Josuke gets a job with an unusual but respectively high demanding restaurant called Blitzie's Bizarros. The story goes on from there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on true experiences at work, but not everything in the story happened, just wanted to add it. Anytime you see ($ x amount of money), it's in yens, but didn't feel like looking up the conversion. Also, I hope it makes sense to you guys and you enjoy it. Major edits will be made.

The CEO looked at his résumé and looked back at him.  
"What are some of your best qualities?"  
"I'm determined, responsible, respectful, and enthusiastic."  
"What are some things you believe you need to work on?"  
"I believe I should work on organization. I can be disorganized. I also believe that I overthink too much, so I should work on that too."  
"Hmm, any questions for me?"  
"Yes, what was the thinking behind having a combination of a fast food, classic dining, a bar, and seafood all mashed up as one big location?"  
"The founder of this company was drunk admittedly, but thought it was a good idea nonetheless. Idea developed three weeks after."

He nodded in understanding. Strange, but amazing.  
"Looking at your résumé and recording your answers, I can just say, Higashikata Josuke, welcome to the Elite Force." Josuke smiled and shook the CEO's hand.  
"Elite Force? Why is that the name?"  
"You're working at highly respected company. You must be committed and determined to put out your best." The CEO explained  
"You do have a point. Again, thank you for the opportunity."  
"No, thank you for joining. You'll be working at this location."  
"Oh, I live in that area." Josuke answered.  
"Wonderful. You'll start Friday at 7 PM." They shook hands again and he departed.

The soufflés were baked and were placed on the cooling tray.  
"Hey Okuyasu, soufflés done?" A female with pink hair asked.  
"Yeah Reimi, they're on the cooling tray." A male with scars on his face replied.  
"Mikitaka, are the clams alive?" Another female with blonde ombré hair asked.  
"No Rose. I found them all dead!" A male with long blond hair answered.  
"Okay! Ma'am, we can't serve dead clams."  
"Dad! The clams are dead!" Mikitaka called out.  
"What do you mean the clams are dead?! I got them an hour ago"  
"No clams were served at all, and I see the new clams that you got are dead."  
"Okay, let everyone know to not ring up clams."

Reimi got the message first, and everyone else got it eventually.  
"What about the clams Jotaro?" A short male asked.  
"I'm throwing them out and getting a new set."  
"Dad! A phone call from the people who sent you the clams!" A female with dreadlocks hollered. She handed the phone over and ran off.  
"Thank you Mali!" He called out.  
"You're welcome Dad!" She screamed back.  
"Why do I have the dead-it was a mistake?! What happened to my set? You guys have it? I have to pick it up? You're coming? Good. Take care."  
"There's no way I'm serving you dead clams ma'am." Mali refused.  
"Does it matter if it's dead or not?"  
"It actually does matter and it should concern you." The customer and Mali got into an argument and it became heated.

Josuke was looking for the perfect black shoes to purchase for his new job. He was really excited. Something bizarre, but amazing.  
"Mom, I think I might purchase these shoes."  
"If you feel comfortable in those shoes, then I'll buy it."  
"Thanks Mom." He smiled and hugged her.  
"Don't forget, I want in on that discount." She joked.  
"Don't worry, I got you covered."  
"Good. I heard it's a combination of fast food, classic dining, bar, and seafood."  
"Oh yeah, the CEO mentioned that the founder was drunk when they thought of the idea. It was developed three weeks later."

Once the shoes were purchased, the two went back home.  
"It's nice having a job again, after what happened."  
"It's okay Josuke. It wasn't meant for you."  
"Yeah, but they paid well over there."  
"What is your pay rate for the new job?"  
"About ($15) an hour."  
"That's more than what you got at your old job."  
"I mean, you have a point. It's ($4) more."  
"Be glad they chose you. You're going to do great Friday."  
"Thanks Mom." They hugged each other.

Jotaro had a new set of non-dead clams. After that was complete, the rush died down.  
"Woohoo, we did it gang!" Okuyasu grinned.  
"We deserve to high five each other." A male who looked similar to Jotaro suggested. They high fived each other.  
"You guys been doing this forever. I thought you gotten used to it." Jotaro sounded amused. The nine only laughed.  
"Yeah, but people are dumb and stupid." Reimi stated.  
"People ask for the craziest things." Rose added.  
"One lady thought eating dead clams won't affect her. Clearly, she's a dumb rock." Mali brought up and remembered the argument.

Mikitaka chuckled and agreed. He heard her saying that she wasn't going to serve dead cleams and it turned into an argument.  
"Should've just served the dead clams." Okuyasu shrugged.  
"Yeah, and she'll know what I'm talking about."  
"And you'll also have a lawsuit against you because you served it dead." Jotaro drummed his pointer finger on the countertop. His phone buzzed.  
"Ooh, who is texting you? A special friend?" Hyde wiggled his eyebrows.  
"No, I got an email from the CEO. I'm having a new recruit on Friday."  
"Oh, what time?" Koichi asked out of curiosity.  
"Friday at 7 PM." He answered swiftly.  
"Do you know who they are?" Yukako questioned.  
"Surprisingly, no. I have no information about them."

Josuke and Tomoko passed by Blitzie's Bizarros.  
"Mom, can we stop here to check it out?"  
"Sure honey. Are we ordering something?"  
"Yeah, just one item." Once the car stopped, he went out and walked inside the restaurant. People were eating, but no one was in line.  
"Welcome to Blitzie's Bizarros, how can I help you?" A female with pink hair asked.  
"Hi, what flavor slushie do you have?"  
"Blueberry, Strawberry, Key lime, Cotton candy, Grapes, Watermelon lime, Raspberry, Mixed berry, and Fruit punch. Whatever the fruits for that one is. Our limited time flavor we have is the Rock Pop Crunch. Basically rocks candies in the slushie and it pops in your mouth while drinking."

He thought for a little about the options.  
"Guess I'll go with Rock Pop Crunch."  
"Okay and what size?"  
"A medium is fine." After paying the total, she went to make the drink. It really was a strange restaurant. There are no servers in here? It had many positive reviews regardless of the bizarre restaurant. She served the slushie and told him to have a good evening. He told her the same thing. He got in the car again and placed the cup in the cup holder. She drove off.  
"Mom, the restaurant is really strange. No servers."  
"Is it a fast food restaurant?"  
"No. It has many positive reviews anyway, so I'm not bothered by it."  
"Good because I do want to partake in your discount." She grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it makes sense to everyone here. Adding tags later.

Josuke was going to come in and start at 7 PM and finish at 11 PM. His Mom dropped him off and wished him the best. Josuke took a deep breath and and walked in. Well, he certainly came in at the worst time. It was a dinner rush. He got behind a man and waited until he was next. He got up to the front.  
"Welcome to Blitzie's Bizarros, how can I help you?" A female with ombré blonde hair asked with care and softness.  
"It's my first day on the job." Josuke replied softly.  
"Hold on. Dad!" She called out.

An extremely tall man appeared from the back.  
"Is there a problem Rose?" He asked.  
"No. There's a new worker here."   
"Oh that's right. I was expecting a new recruit. You can come on in." Josuke nodded and went behind the counter. Everyone was busy doing something.  
"Dad, a customer wants to speak with you." Rose came in the back.  
"You can sit in the back, I'll be right with you." The man left quickly. Josuke felt awkward just sitting there while everyone else was working. He returned and sat across from Josuke.  
"I apologize for the unexpected. It happens. Anyway, welcome to the Elite Force."

Josuke thanked the man politely.  
"Let's quickly start with introductions. My name is Kujo Jotaro. I'm a shift leader from 3 PM to 11 PM."  
"Who's the manager here then?"  
"Whatever shift leader is on the clock perform managerial duties."  
"Oh, okay. Well, my name is Higashikata Josuke."  
"Nice to meet you Josuke-" The phone started to ring.  
"Blitzie's Bizarros Kujo Jotaro speaking.....I can pick it up now? I'll be over." He hangs up the phone and looked at Josuke.  
"I can pick up ice now."  
"What happened?"  
"The ice machine is damaged. Don't know how that happened."

Jotaro was ready to leave to pick up the ice.  
"I'll be back Josuke. Yukako, you're in charge until I get back."  
"Okay Dad." A female with long, black hair answered.  
"Why can't I be in charge?" A male who looked similar to Jotaro asked.  
"Because you somehow managed to burn the donuts Hyde. All 3 trays. I'm not letting you be on charge until time." Jotaro and Josuke heard a strung of profanities.  
"Mali, if you're going to use profanity, use it in Russian."  
"Sorry Daddy Kujo!" A female with dreadlocks apologized.  
"I'll be back." Jotaro dipped. 

Josuke looked at Yukako he presumed.  
"Hi, what can I do?" Josuke asked softly.  
"You can start by cleaning the kitchen and the dining room." She bluntly answered.  
"I don't train or anything like that?"  
"That's Dad's job. Besides, even if he were here, it's the worst time to train. It's the dinner rush and you won't learn if you're struggling."  
"Oh, you have a point." Yukako threw a mop at him.  
"You can start with the milk spill in the dining room."

He nodded and went out to the dining room. He saw both the mother and child trying their best to clean the spill.  
"I'm so sorry about the spill. I really am." The mother apologized profusely.  
"That's okay. I'll clean it up." She thanked him again. Once that was clean, he went back to get behind the counter.  
"I want everyone to speak to me!" Yukako called out.  
"Okuyasu, how long on the risottos?"  
"They're going to be done in 2 minutes."  
"Fabulous. Mikitaka, how long on the tiramisu?"  
"The tiramisu is being plated right now."  
"Awesome." She smiled.

Yukako walked to the opposite direction.  
"Hyde, are the little cakes frosted?"  
"Just doing the last three."  
"Fantastic. Mali, news on the fried seafood?"  
"Just popped out of the fryer. Freshly fried."  
"Mmm, delicious. Zion, what's up with the living seafood?"  
"Just plated the lobster. Clam sauce is simmering."  
"Ooh, we're on fire. Koichi, the fast food stuff?"  
"The burgers are currently being cooked and the fries are all set."  
"Oh, wonderful. We're doing such a great job."

She turned to Josuke.  
"There's whipped cream on the floor." She pointed. He nodded and startee cleaning the mess. Plates were being sent out quickly. After the rush died down, the workers started to clean their station. Jotaro arrived back with the ice bags.  
"Dad!" Everyone called out.  
"Hey everyone, how was everything?"  
"It was great as usual." Rose grinned.  
"That's good news. I have the ice now."  
"Good, because people wouldn't stop asking about the frozen drinks." Reimi was relieved. Rose agreed with her too.

Yukako took the ice bags and started pouring the ice into the slushie machine.  
"Josuke, I can start training you." Jotaro spoke to him.  
"Oh, okay. What are we going to do?"  
"For starters, you need to know the layout of the place. There is the bathroom for the public and a bathroom for the employees only. I'm not saying this to you specifically, but please keep in mind that it's not only you using the bathroom. There is a place to put your stuff away. Everything is organized in a way that everyone can understand. The refrigerator is in the far back. For the freezer, you walk in th  refrigerator and there's a door. That's the freezer. Any questions?"

Josuke thought for a little and shook his head.  
"When you clock in, there's a separate POS specifically sesigned for employees to clock in and clock out. You must be ready to perform your duties when you clock in. There are different positions or stations as some call it. If it wasn't Friday, I would have trained you with the front first, because it's the easiest. Just today only, you're on customer support. You know about that?" Jotaro raised an eyebrow.  
"Um, I'm aware that you make sure that the customers are satisfied."  
"Yes, and you also stock and clean the tables. You try to help the expediters if they are backed up. Right now, they are Rose and Reimi."

The females with the ombré blonde hair and pink hair heard their names and looked in the direction that they heard it.   
"Hi Dad!" The girls waved.  
"Girls, this is your new coworker, Josuke. Josuke, they are Rose and Reimi."  
"Hi guys." Josuke waved shyly.  
"Hello." They both waved back.  
"Let's go meet the rest of the team, okay?" Jotaro offered.


	3. Chapter 3

Josuke saw the male with scars spraying whipped cream on the male who looked similar to Jotaro. They were both laughing.  
"Hyde and Okuyasu!" They both were startled from his voice.  
"Hi Dad!" They grinned together.  
"Josuke, they are Hyde and Okuyasu. You guys, this is Josuke."  
"What's up my man?" Okuyasu dapped him.  
"Um, Jotaro. You and Hyde have a similar resemblance to each other."  
"I guess you don't know. Hyde's my half-brother."  
"Half?" Josuke was confused.  
"Same mother, different fathers. Long, complicated story."

They both saw a blond hair male scavenging for seafood in the water.  
"Dad, how do you unfreeze the frozen seafood?"  
"Before I answer that, Josuke, this is Mikitaka. Mikitaka, this is Josuke."  
"Hi Josuke. How do you do?"  
"I'm okay, how about you?"  
"The same thing as you. Dad, please answer the question."  
"You have to let it thaw for a few hours."  
"Is it like 5-6 hours?"  
"Correct Mikitaka. At least you paid attention to the tutorial."

Josuke was thinking for a little. Why is everyone calling Jotaro "Dad"?  
"Daddy Kujo!" The female with dreadlocks screamed. Or Daddy Kujo?  
"What happened this time?" Jotaro asked.  
"Well, Baby Kujo managed to spray whipped cream on me!"  
"Mali, this is Josuke, your new coworker. Josuke, this is Mali."  
"Hi there." She greeted.  
"Hello." He greeted back with a hint of shyness.  
"Daddy Kujo! Please tell Baby Kujo to stop!"  
"Baby Kujo?! I'm not a baby!" Hyde scoffed.  
"You're certainly younger than Dad himself." Mali teased.  
"Dang it Mali. C'mere. Let me spray the whipped cream in your pants!"  
"No Hyde! Not in the pants!" She squealed and ran off.

Jotaro sighed and shook his head. A short male and a male with blond dreads were peeling the skins of the potatoes.  
"Hi Dad." They both greeted.  
"Hi you two. Josuke, they are Koichi and Zion. You guys, this is Josuke."  
"Welcome to the Elite Force." Koichi smiled.  
"Thank you." Josuke thanked him.  
"Hi there." Zion waved. Josuke waved back. Yukako was counting the leftovers and writing it down. She was deeply concentrated to the point when Jotaro called her name, she was a little frightened.  
"Oh, Dad! You scared me." She admitted.  
"Sorry Yukako. I guess you met Josuke already."  
"Absolutely Dad, we met."  
"I see you're counting. How much do you have so far?"  
"There are 3 tiramisu plates left, 16 espresso cakes and 4 lobsters.

He nodded in approval. She smiled and continued to count the leftovers.  
"Am I going to be working with these people?" Josuke asked.  
"What does your shift look like?"  
"I guess from 3-11."  
"On what days?"  
"Monday through Friday."  
"Then the nine you met are your coworkers."  
"Oh, that's fine." Jotaro's phone rang.  
"Hello? Oh, you two are coming? Well, there's really no one here. Yes, hurry before it gets busy again. Bye."  
"What was that about?. Josuke questioned.

His question wasn't answered right away.  
"Attention everyone."  
"Daddy Kujo!" Everyone but Josuke called out.  
"Well, that has been spread out."  
"Daddy Kujo has a ring to it." Okuyasu smiled sheepishly.  
"I never said I was opposed to it. Anyway, no profanity whatsoever."  
"Why? What's the reason?" Yukako asked.  
"Because Jolyne is coming here to eat. No one is allowed to use profanity in any type of way. Not even Igbo." He glared at Zion.

He sighed and bowed his head.  
"Jolyne is coming here? Aww, she's so cute." Reimi gushed.  
"Yes, she's coming here. No profanity whatsoever."  
"Can it be in Russian?" Rose asked.  
"I said none whatsoever Rose."  
"It's not like Jolyne can understand." Mali mumbled.  
"Actually, she surprisingly can understand Russian."  
"So why can't I use Igbo?" Zion asked.  
"I'm not taking any chances, okay? Like I said, she can understand."  
"I forgot about you speaking Russian." Koichi admitted.  
"Dude, we all speak Russian here. We learned together." Okuyasu reminded him. A young girl with buns and green hair came in skipping in the restaurant.  
"Daddy!" She screamed in happiness.

Jotaro's arms were wide open and he picked her up.  
"Man, I would have kidnapped Jolyne the second I met her." Rose grinned.  
"I'm too precious to be kidnapped!" Jolyne squealed playfully.  
"Can I just keep your child Dad?" Reimi wiggled her eyebrows.  
"Absolutely not Reimi. Now, Jolyne, what do want to eat?"  
"Clams!" She shouted.  
"You're not getting clams because I know you're not going to eat them. Choose something else princess."  
"Daddy, please? I'm a grownup, just like you." She pouted.  
"C'mon Daddy, please?" The nine joked around.  
"Jolyne, you can have clams, but here's the thing. I'm giving you four pieces. You need something else on the side."

Jolyne puts her thinking face on.  
"I want fries and a watermelon lime slushie!"  
"All right then. Koichi, the fries. Zion, the seafood."  
"Okay." They both started their jobs.  
"Where is she?"  
"She's parking the car." Jolyne answered.  
"Who's the babysitter?" Hyde asked.  
"Gramma!"  
"Mom!" Hyde hollered. Hyde and Jotaro looked at the door. A woman walked in with a big smile on her face.  
"Hyde and Jotaro." She greeted warmly.

Hyde grinned big. Jotaro had a neutral face.  
"Mother?" Josuke asked Okuyasu.  
"Yeah. She's pretty hot." He whispered the last part.  
"Okay, I guess."  
"Jotaro, I would like fried calamari with a lobster. Oh, and apple juice please."  
"Zion, get the lobster ready. Mali, start with the fried calamari."  
"Okay Dad!" The two chanted.  
"Who's this?" She pointed to Josuke.  
"The new recruit. His name is Josuke. Josuke, that's my Mother and Hyde's Mother."  
"Oh, hi there." He greeted.  
"Hi Josuke. I'm Mrs. Kujo, but you can call me Holly."

She hugged and kissed Hyde. He smiled. She did the same to Jotaro. He was unresponsive. Josuke looked on in confusion.  
"Oh, he loves Holly all right. She knows it. Hyde knows it. We all know it, but he doesn't really show it for some reason." Okuyasu explained.  
"What about Jolyne?"  
"Oh, he tries his best. Jolyne knows that she is loved."  
"Okay, four pieces of clam with fries. And a lobster with fried calamari." Rose pushed the plates out. They both thanked her.  
"Wait, who is Jolyne's mother?"  
"That's something I rather not say. We don't talk about it for the sake of Jolyne."  
"Oh, that's deep." He stated quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

On Monday, Josuke came in at 6 PM. His coworkers were already cleaning their stations. Jotaro was filing papers for the regional manager.  
"So when the CEO was leaving, they hopped into a station wagon and drove off. The funny thing was that the car was jumpin' and jumpin' and crashed onto the road." Mali spoke to Zion in Russian. He laughed at the remark.  
"Hi Josuke, enjoy your weekend?" Jotaro asked.  
"Yeah Jotaro. It was a nice weekend." Josuke answered.  
"Before you actually work with Reimi and Rose, you should watch the tutorial."

Josuke sat in front of the computer and watched the video. It was about the front of the house, working in the front and working as an expediter.  
"Reimi and Rose are here to help you. I have to finish filing papers."  
"Are the papers about me?" Hyde asked in Russian.  
"Do you want it to be about you?" Jotaro responded in Russian.  
"No thank you." He smiled.  
"Okay then, finish what you need to finish."  
"Baby Kujo, remember how to make the risottos?" Mali asked.  
"Yeah, I'll show you." 

The two females were talking about random things.  
"Never thought I'd be invited to Moscow for the weekend." Reimi giggled.  
"You're so fortunate. I always wanted to go. Just need to wait until my vacation week." Rose sighed. She got a sympathy rub.  
"Hey you guys. Can I learn how to expedite the food?" Josuke asked quietly.  
"It's dead right now, so why not. Baby Kujo and Mali, start making the dishes." Reimi commanded. They heard and started.  
"Why are you calling me Baby Kujo?" Hyde asked.  
"It has a ring to it." Reimi sang gracefully.  
"It's catching on Hyde, just admit it. Like Daddy Kujo." Rose agreed.

Hyde sighed and started creating the dishes regardless along with Mali.  
"Expediting dishes is simple. Make sure the dishes meet the standards and it doesn't have the wrong ingredients." Reimi explained. One plate was out.  
"Now, look at the plate. Think you can give it out to a customer?" Rose asked.  
"I think you can." Josuke thought. She took the plate and held it upside down.  
"You can't give this out. It's sticking to the plate."  
"Oh, I didn't realize." Reimi took the plate back. She got out the fried calamari.  
"Can you give the fried calamari out?" Reimi asked once she came back.  
"Um, maybe?" She poked the calamari.  
"It's overcooked. Send that plate back."

Jolyne and Holly returned. It was dinner part 2.  
"Hi Holly and Jolyne." They both greeted.  
"Hi girls." Holly smiled.  
"Rosie and Reimi!" Jolyne smiled widely.  
"Same thing from Friday you two?" Rose asked.  
"Yeah!" She replied.  
"Yes." Holly replied.  
"Let me just ring that up..." Reimi rings it up.  
"Perfect opportunity to see what you learned so far." Rose pointed to the two plates that came out once it was completed.

Josuke nodded and took the plates. He looked at it and took it to the woman and girl.  
"Thank you." They both thanked. Josuke walked back to the counter. It hasn't been 5 minutes and Holly appeared with both plates.  
"Is there a problem Holly?" Rose questioned.  
"Yes. Jolyne complained that she only received two pieces of clams and my calamari is overcooked. I'm sorry for bothering."  
"No, no. You have every right to tell us if there's an issue with your plates. We'll take that back and you'll receive a new set of plates." Reimi smiled.  
"Thank you for your patience." Holly went to sit back down.

Both females sighed through their nostrils.  
"Josuke, come here." Rose crooked her finger.  
"What happened Rose?" He asked confused.  
"Count how many clams are in the plate and touch the calamari." She simply demanded. He counted and touched the calamari.  
"There's only two pieces of clams and the calamari is okay I guess."  
"Right and wrong. Right because there's only two pieces of clams. Wrong because the calamari is actually overcooked. Send the plates back." Reimi gave the plates back.

He sighed and went to Zion and Mali.  
"You guys, the plates-" Josuke began but was interrupted by Zion.  
"I never finished plating the clams." Zion frowned a little.  
"Calamari was overcooked because the timer didn't go off." Mali thought a little. She looked at the timer. Her face showed the sudden realization.  
"Ohhh, never even put the timer on, duh." She laughed at herself.  
"You're such a forgetful doof sometimes." Zion joked.  
"But seriously Josuke, as an expediter, you need to know what comes out of the kitchen. Yes, the cook is partially at fault for the mistake, but the expediter has to catch it before sending it out. Otherwise, the customer will blame you for not paying close attention to the details." Mali explained.

The two looked at each other in confusion.  
"If it you weren't done, then how was it sent out?"  
"My mistake, it was me." Koichi apologized.  
"That's okay Koichi. We all need a signal though." Zion mused. Josuke went back out and the females were taking the orders.  
"Josuke, you're going to pay attention to the food coming out, okay?" Rose instructed.  
"Okay, sure." He agreed. Plate after plate were being sent out. A few minutes later, plates were coming back to the front.  
"Is there a problem?" Reimi asked.

The customer nodded at the question.  
"My risottos is very mushy."  
"We'll send the plate back."   
"Excuse me, my risotto isn't sliding off the plate. I've been told that's not a good sign."  
"You are correct about that, let me get you a fresh plate."  
"My risotto isn't crab. It's plain."  
"Let's get that fixed, okay?"  
"My risotto is overcooked."  
"Ouchies. Another one will be sent."  
"My risotto is supposed to be crab, I got shrimp instead."  
"It will be changed to crab." 

Once Rose finished taking the last order, she was confused with 5 plates of risottos.  
"What happened to the risottos?" Rose asked.  
"All 5 have a problem. One is mushy, one doesn't move, one is plain when it's supposed to be crab, one is overcooked, and one is supposed to shrimp, but got crab instead."  
"Doesn't Okuyasu make the risottos? He usually doesn't have a problem."  
"I have to see what's going on in the back." Reimi ran off.   
"Josuke, come over here." He stood next to her.  
"You send 5 bad risotto plates, what is in your head?" She asked.  
"I'm not sure Rose." He answered.  
"Great, now they're backed up by the 5 risottos. You can't just not know what's in your head, get it together." She told him.


	5. Chapter 5

Reimi came back with an answer.  
"Mali is making the risottos, which is why the plate had issues."  
"Oh yeah, her consistency is inconsistent." Jotaro came out of the office.  
"Reimi, Rose. What's up with the 5 plates of risotto?"  
"All of them have a problem." Rose answered.  
"Okuyasu doesn't have an issue on making them."  
"Mali made all 5 of them." Reimi brought up.  
"Well, that answers the mystery. I'm going to help in the back. You three keep on doing what you're supposed to be doing, okay."  
"Okay Dad." The females responded. Josuke nodded.

Once Jotaro got to the back, he saw Mali was struggling big time.  
"Mali, go back to your station and we'll go over the risottos later. Okuyasu, you-"  
"Redo the risottos?" He wondered.  
"We're behind because of the risottos. You do the other orders and I'll redo the risottos. What are the five plates so I know.  
"Three original and two crab." Jotaro went straight to work.   
"Mali, you have fried calamari on your way." Yukako signaled. Josuke observed her personally. Unlike Jotaro (he was the shift leader, so he does many things), Yukako didn't have an actual position. She didn't make the food nor take orders.  
"Here are three original risottos. The other two are coming in a minute."

Rose didn't have to check anything. She knew Jotaro was better than that.  
"Don't you have to check the risottos?" Josuke asked.   
"Because Jotaro made them, I don't need to."  
"I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be back." Reimi stated.  
"Yukako, come to the front." Rose called. Yukako was going to help Rose and Josuke.  
"Here are the risottos." Yukako smiled at the three customers.  
"Two crab risottos are done." Jotaro pushed the plates out. The other orders were coming out as well. Josuke was mixing up the orders because many orders were coming out all at once, which worried him a little.  
"Next time, place them in a neat order so we don't get confused." Yukako shuffled the bags and made it in order.

Yukako turned to Rose when she was taking the order.   
"How come Dad had to make 5 new risottos?" Yukako asked after the order was taken.  
"Because Mali messed up the five plates. She's going to have help from Jotaro and Okuyasu now." Rose explained as Yukako understood.  
"But you didn't catch the mistake?"  
"The guy next to you didn't know anything. Just kept on going, as if it was okay. He didn't send one bad plate, but sent out five!" She spoke in Russian.  
"That's a brainless idiot right there." Yukako replied in Russian. Both of them laughed. Reimi came back and saw the two laughing.  
"What's so funny? Did Baby Kujo slip again?"   
"No. Baby Kujo is a funny klutz. We're talking about the new recruit. Sent out five bad plates, and he's a brainless idiot." Yukako explained in Russian. Reimi giggled.

Josuke didn't realize that the three females can fluently speak Russian until now. Jotaro stood behind the three and didn't say a word until Reimi felt his hand.  
"Hey Daddy Kujo." She waved.  
"Hi Dad!" The other two greeted.  
"How was Josuke with the expediting?" Jotaro asked.  
"Um, can we answer that in Russian?" Reimi asked.  
"All I need is an answer to my question."  
"He's a brainless idiot! Couldn't tell that the risottos weren't in good shape and he still sent them out. He couldn't tell if the fried calamari was overcooked or not! Jolyne received 2 pieces of clams and he sent them out! What's wrong with that-" Reimi rambled in Russian and was interrupted.

Jotaro only placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Reimi, it's only his second day. Cut him some slack. I want him to be trained properly. He was just thrown in the water. So it will take some time, but Josuke will eventually get it right, okay?"  
"Okay Daddy Kujo." She sighed, but seemed annoyed.  
"Come here Reimi, give Daddy Kujo a hug." She laughed and hugged him.  
"Josuke, come with me. I want you to know the POS, okay?" He nodded. They went to the back. He sat in front of the training register.  
"Did I do okay in the front?"  
"I'll be real with you. You weren't the best out there."  
"I'm sorry Jotaro. I guess I was freaking out."

He nodded as Josuke explained how he felt.  
"It's only your second day, so it's okay to feel like that. What's not okay is letting that get to your head, otherwise it could affect your coworkers."  
"I'm fully aware of that. I won't let that happen again."  
"Good, now let's look at the register." Yukako knocked on the ledge.  
"Dad? Do I calculate the costs of the bags of beans?" She asked.  
"Yes. Make sure you get both regular and decaf."  
"Okay. Are you training him with the POS?"  
"Correct. Do you want to train him?"   
"Is it part of my training routine?"  
"Let me see." Jotaro pulled out a handbook.

He reads the handbook.  
"Actually, it is part of your routine."  
"I can calculate the beans later." She placed the clipboard down. Josuke learns that Yukako was training to be in a similar position like Jotaro. It was lower than shift leader, but higher than the others.  
"Let's start training, shall we?" Yukako smiled.  
"I guess we can start." He said quietly.  
"Perfect opportunity. You're my trainee so Jotaro can train me with you."  
"Oh, I see your point." She nodded only.  
"Yukako, train him like I would train anyone else. I'll be right here, okay?"  
"Got it Dad." She grinned.

She sat next to Josuke. He was ready to learn.  
"You need to know the basics of this POS. You have different sections. You have seafood, fast food, Italian food, home food, desserts, beverages, and other. Let's look at one section, which is seafod." Josuke punched it in.  
"You have lobster, crab, octopus, squid, etc. Now I want a lobster."  
"Oh, simple. You press the lobster button."  
"Right. What if I want more than one? Say I want three?"  
"Um, you press quantity, put in the number and put in lobster."  
"Correct. What if I don't want it anymore?"  
"You simply delete the item."  
"You're catching on pretty quickly. Now let's move on."


	6. Chapter 6

Josuke realized that everyone has these awesome uniforms that were black and red (Jotaro was in black and white and Yukako was in black and green) and he only wore a black shirt with black pants. He went to Jotaro about that. He was on the phone  
"Hey Jotaro, what about my uniform?" He asked.  
"Yes, I was meaning to ask you yesterday, but forgot. What size?"  
"I guess a small." Josuke didn't seem confident about the answer.  
"Are you sure? Once I send in the request, no changes can be made."  
"I can tell you tomorrow." He nodded and went back on the phone.

Josuke observed the shift leader. His thick eyebrows were frowning for some reason.  
"She's sick? Yes, I'm the father and I'll pick her up. Thank you." Jotaro hangs up.  
"What happened Jotaro?" Josuke asked.  
"My daughter is sick, so I have to pick her up."  
"Why can't your Mom do that?"  
"I need to update the emergency form. Anyway, I'm probably done for the day."  
"But you have like 6 hours left!"  
"I don't care if I'm losing money right now. I need to get Jolyne. Yukako!"

Her head peeped out from the storage room.  
"Yes Dad?"  
"You're in charge."  
"For how long?"  
"Until you guys leave." Her eyes widened in fear.  
"Dad, I don't think I'm ready for that."  
"If you weren't ready, I wouldn't give you that responsibility."  
"Oh, you have a point, but what happened?"  
"Jolyne is sick. I need to pick her up."  
"Poor Jolyne." She pouted.

Jotaro gathered his belongings and clocked out 6 hours early.  
"Tell her to feel better." Yukako called out.  
"Wait, tell who to feel better?" The others called out.  
"Jolyne is sick!" Yukako responded.  
"Not my niece!" Hyde cried out.  
"See you guys tomorrow."  
"Bye Dad! Tell Jolyne to feel better!" Everyone screamed. Jotaro barely laughed and left. Yukako spun her heels and faced her coworkers/friends.  
"Okay guys, Dad is gone and we should be on the top of game."  
"Yeah Yukako!" The others agreed.  
"Okay, back to your stations everyone!"

Everyone went back to their places but Josuke.  
"What do I do?" He asked her.  
"I forgot to ask Dad, if I can train you if he isn't here himself. You can take the trash out, clean the dishes, sweep and mop, and stock on the condiments."  
"Isn't that the overnight workers' jobs?"  
"Yes, but these things need to be done now. Besides those things, the only thing you can do is expedite with Rose and Reimi. Or just simply watch the others make food. But you need to do the things that I asked you to do."  
"Oh, okay then. You're in charge." Josuke grabbed gloves and a garbage bag.

Reimi hopped over to Yukako.  
"You're really letting him do the dirty work?" She asked.  
"Actually, I really did forgot to ask Dad if I can train him."  
"That makes sense. It's a good thing he's not with us." Reimi spoke in Russian.  
"Yeah, otherwise we'll be backed up, and lose tip money." Yukako responded in Russian. Both of the girls laughed. Josuke sighed as he changed every garbage bag. He wasn't sure if Yukako really couldn't train him because Jotaro wasn't here or was just messing with him. When she did train him with the POS, he was there. Maybe she really couldn't train him without the supervision of a shift leader.

After the required tasked were completed, Yukako pointed him to watch Hyde. He was baking donuts. Josuke was behind him.  
"Oh, hey there. Watching how I bake donuts?"  
"Yeah. Yukako can't train me without Jotaro."  
"Correct, according to the handbook." So it was true.  
"Anyway, I'm making chocolate glazed donuts. The strawberry glazed is done and is on the cooling tray. It's done from scratch, but we receive the ingredients to make them."  
"Interesting. Thought you got them frozen."  
"Nope. Scratch." He grinned.   
"I'll be back, when you hear the timer, you can take out the tray. Make sure to put gloves on before doing that." Hyde left.

Josuke heard the beep and took the tray out. He forgot that the floor was still slippery and slipped. He dropped the tray of donuts on the floor. He gasped as they fell on him. Hyde came back with the chocolate chips. He gasped.  
"Not the donuts!" He screamed in horror.  
"I'm really sorry Hyde. I slipped." Josuke mumbled.  
"Dude! That was the last batch of the chocolate glazed donuts for the night. Now we're officially out because the ingredients don't come until tomorrow morning" Hyde screamed because he was upset.  
"Hey, hey, hey! What's going on?!" Yukako yelled.  
"The donuts fell, all thanks to the stupid idiot!" Hyde screamed in Russian. Mali giggled at his anger. Jotaro mentioned that Hyde doesn't get mad easily, so it takes a lot before he is officially upset.   
"I know he's a stupid idiot. Rose and Reimi!" She responded in Russian.

The girls turned around to see the donuts.  
"Aww, not the donuts." Reimi sighed.  
"Who do you think done it?" Rose raised an eyebrow.  
"I wanted to say Baby Kujo, but I think it's the brainless idiot." Reimi answered in Russian. Rose laughed at the answer.  
"Darn right it's him!" Hyde answered.  
"Girls, if anyone ask about the chocolate donuts, we're out for the night."  
"Kay kay." They responded.  
"Josuke, we do need customer support right now."  
"Okay I guess." He went to the front.  
"I got a call from the CEO. They're coming in an hour with headsets."   
"How many and does Dad know?" Koichi asked.  
"Ten are coming in and he knew, but doesn't know it's coming in today." She answered.

An hour later, the headsets came in. Everyone but Josuke puts one on.  
"Baby Kujo, like puns?" Mali asked.  
"Duh!" He grinned.  
"Good because I got them. I think I'm punny. Not think, bit I am punny!"  
"Ha! Classic!" Hyde giggled over the headset.  
"Mali!" The others called out. She laughed aloud.  
"Let's taco bout the cheese that Hyde ate just now."  
"Cheese!" Hyde hollered. Josuke observed the others laughing.

The next day, he was told to come in at 2 and finish at 9. Jotaro was already there along with another shift leader.  
"The ingredients for the chocolate glazed donuts came in this morning."  
"That's good to hear because Yukako told me they were out last night."  
"That's strange. Told you the reason?"  
"Very vague to be honest. Only said we lost all the donuts, whatever that meant."  
"Strange, but commendable lady indeed."  
"Josuke, you came like I told you."  
"Hi Jotaro." He waved.  
"I see we got the headsets yesterday. Anyway, you're working with Keicho. He works in the front." Jotaro pointed. He nodded and went over.

Keicho took the last order and looked at Josuke.  
"Must be new if I never heard of you."  
"Yeah." He answered,  
"I'm Keicho. Your name?"  
"Josuke. Started last Friday. Do you speak Russian?"  
"No, but I understand every word."  
"How come?"  
"My brother is the answer because he learned Russian for some woman."  
"Oh. Who are your workers?"  
"Talia, Shiyiima, Kimi, Omii, Ryo, Yuya, Tamazada, Yumi, Uzi, myself and our shift leader is Kakyoin."  
"Interesting. When do you guys leave?"  
"In an hour. Then the Russian nonet come in."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that the amount of tip money that everyone received is outrageous, but I only want to have a little fun with my experiences, plus adding a few details

Keicho knew who had the 3-11 shift next.  
"Zion, Rose, Mali, Hyde, Reimi, Koichi, Yukako, Okuyasu, Mikitaka all have the 3-11 shift. Jotaro is already here, AKA Dad."  
"Interesting. Do you know why they all call him Dad?"  
"Maybe you know, maybe you don't, but Jotaro is a father to a 6 year old. Also, the nine treat him like a father and he treats them like his children."  
"I think it's sweet."  
"I guess it is."  
"What about you guys here?"  
"We're all friends here. All close to each other."  
"Even Kakyoin?"  
"Even Kakyoin."

They looked at the two shift leaders.  
"Does Jotaro come in at 2 every day?"  
"All shift leaders need to come in an hour early so everything can be accounted for."  
"Oh, that makes sense."  
"Where's your uniform?"  
"Don't have one yet."  
"Mm. That's okay. I didn't get mine until a week later." Josuke worked with Keicho until it was 2:50. His register was closed and he had to count the money.  
"You guys, your tip money." Kakyoin called out.  
"You guys get tip money here too?"  
"Didn't you know that?"

The 7-3 workers collected their tips. Everyone each got ($11).  
"You guys got ($11) in tips?!"  
"This is nothing. My brother got ($30) in tips last Friday."  
"Wow, that's amazing." Keicho nodded. The nine arrived.  
"It's Early Bird squad!" They all greeted.  
"The Russian nonet!" The 7-3 workers all smiled. They were all greeting each other while Josuke stood there awkwardly.  
"Oh, it's time to go. I'll see you tomorrow Jotaro."  
"Take care Kakyoin." The 7-3 workers plus Kakyoin left.

The nine clocked in and saw that their stations were stocked and cleaned.  
"Ah, this is the life." Mali grinned.  
"Dad, did you get my request?" Reimi asked.  
"I did. You'll be gone for a week?" Jotaro asked.  
"Yep. Going out of the country."  
"Mm, well have fun over there when it's time."  
"Thanks. I'll bring souvenirs."  
"Where are you going?" Mali questioned.  
"Going to Russia. I was invited for the week instead of the weekend."  
"Oooh, you're going to Russia. Since you speak Russian fluently, you're good to go. But I advise you to not get involved in the Russian roulette."  
"I'm not crazy to get involved. I'm simply visiting."

Mali snickered at first, and then started laughing. It went silent because she was laughing so hard. Reimi playfully rolled her eyes and laughed along.  
"Yukako, what did you and Josuke do yesterday?"  
"Well Dad, I had him clean and watch Hyde. He was also on customer support. According to the handbook, I'm not allowed to train him without your supervision."  
"It's a good thing you remembered." Yukako placed her headset on.  
"Now, exactly what happened to the donuts from yesterday?"  
"We lost them all. All of the chocolate glazed donuts."  
"That could mean almost anything."  
"Long story short, they all fell on the ground."

Jotaro only shook his head and walked off.  
"Anyway, I'm ready." Rose cracked her hands.  
"Me too. To go to Moscow next week."  
"My goodness Reimi, stop rubbing it in." They both laughed.  
"Josuke, let's put you with.....Zion." Yukako spoke to him.  
"Did Jotaro say it was okay?"  
"Yep. He said choose whoever, so I'm putting you with Zion."  
"Oh, does Zion have the blond dreadlocks?"  
"Yep, that's him. Fact, his hair color is natural."  
"What? How?"  
"Who knows. Genetics I guess."

Zion looked up from his clam plating.  
"Who called me?"  
"Zion, Josuke is working with you."  
"Um...okay I guess."  
"Yukako, there are a few things I should show you." Jotaro called her.  
"Coming Dad." She grabbed her trusty clipboard and left.  
"I thought Mikitaka works with seafood."  
"That's if I'm backed up. Everyone knows each other's station. If one person is struggling, someone can jump in to help. Didn't Dad tell you that?" Zion raised an eyebrow.  
"He did, but it didn't go through my mind." He only blinked and turned off the pot.

Josuke watched him dump the residue in the sink.  
"Reimi, the stupid c*** ordered 5 1/2 clams. Tell her to eat a brick." Zion spoke in Russian. Both of the girls laughed.  
"Like seriously, who orders half a clam." She responded in Russian. She brought the plate up to the customer.  
"Anyway, I hope you know the basics of seafood."  
"Don't serve it dead?"  
"Exactly. When dead, it creates the perfect environment to form harmful bacteria." Zion explained. He leaned against the counter.

He saw the zebra mussels and quirked an eyebrow.  
"No one really eat those, so I don't take it out."  
"What about the clams?"  
"That has to be prepped. You can prep them."  
"But I don't know how to do that."  
"It's pretty simple." Once Zion showed him, Josuke started them himself.  
"What's up with Josuke?" Reimi asked him.  
"I'm having him prep the clams. After that's done, I'm storing them myself. Especially what happened yesterday, I don't trust him completely."

Josuke heard the statement and felt a little offended. So he may have dropped the remaining chocolate glazed donuts, but it wasn't on purpose. He turned to Jotaro and Yukako. She was learning how to take the temperature.  
"I need a lobster and trout!" Rose called out.  
"I'll start the lobster and Josuke can do the trout."  
"Um, it's better to switch roles." Reimi suggested.  
"Oh yeah, you have a good point." Josuke heard the two items.  
"Are they for here or to go?"  
"They're to go. Get the lobster. You simply chuck it in there. I prep the trout and Mali finishes it off." Zion grabbed the trout and prepped it. Josuke grabbed a live lobster and held it far away from his torso.

Zion sighed from looking at the sight.  
"It's not going to pinch. Each lobster has their claws wrapped shut."  
"What about the rubber bands?"  
"Once it's cooked, then I remove it. Mali, the trout is all set."  
"Fire in the hole!" She flipped the fish and started frying it. Josuke almost dropped the lobster on the ground, but didn't.  
"When do I throw it in?"  
"When the water is boiled enough. That will kill the lobster." Zion left to grab melted butter for the side. Josuke believed the water was boiled enough, so he threw it in the water. He came back and shook his head.  
"It's not boiled enough?"  
"The bubbles need to be bubbles, not just fizzy. Great, now the rubber bands have been melted off and the lobster is still alive."

A pair of tongs were grabbed and he used it to grab the lobster. It was shaking.  
"Now we wait for another minute or so."  
"You're just going to-"  
"Aww dang, I have a order of clams. Hold the lobster."  
"What?! No way!"  
"Will you man up and hold the damned thing?" Zion sounded irritated. He grabbed the prepped clams and started cooking them.


	8. Chapter 8

The bubbles in the pot were big, so it was a sign to put the lobster in. Zion finished the order of clams. Mali finished the fish and boxed it in.   
"Is the lobster ready?"   
"I just put the lobster in." Josuke answered.  
"Okay, pass me the box. I'm starting the box the items. Once the lobster is cooked, just place it in and close it properly."  
"How do you know when it's cooked?"  
"Simply feel it." Josuke nodded. He felt the lobster and took it out. He plated it in and shuts it. Josuke felt confident enough to give it in.

Reimi took the box and checked.  
"Josuke, you're missing the side of butter!"  
"Oh, um here." Reimi looked at him in question when he tried handing her the butter.  
"You think I'm touching that?"  
"Is there a problem?"  
"Um, yes there is. I'm not allowed to touch your hands when you have gloves on. It's for safety and sanitary reasons." Reimi crossed her arms.  
"Did you not pay attention to the tutorial?" Rose asked.  
"Oh, probably not." Josuke puts his head down.  
"Stupid ****." Reimi mumbled in Russian. Rose giggled.  
"Man, Zion's insults are the best." Rose stated.  
"Don't forget Mali, the originator of Russian to begin with."

Since Josuke doesn't speak nor understand Russian, he was clueless as a rock.   
"So Josuke, you did fine with the lobster. Just remember that whenever someone orders the lobster to go, always packed a side of melted butter."  
"What about if ordered here."  
"That's taken care of. Anyway, I want you to try with the clams. Think you can store the rest of them?" Josuke nodded.  
"Good, if you need help or have questions, ask Dad or myself." Zion went to the storage room. Almost 30 minutes later, Zion came back with stock for the clam. Josuke learned that he was making the stock.   
"So, where did you put the clams?" He asked.  
"Um, in the freezer."

His eyes widened and rushed to the freezer.  
"What happened?" Koichi asked.  
"Someone put clams in the freezer." Zion grabbed the tray and puts it down on the table. Nothing was frozen yet.  
"You don't put fresh, prepped seafood in the freezer."  
"I apologize." Josuke rubbed his arm.  
"Since you didn't put it in long ago, no damage took place. Why didn't you ask for help?"  
"I couldn't find Jotaro anywhere."  
"He's clearly with Yukako." He pointed to the duo reading the temperature of the freezer. Josuke sighed in despair.  
"Look, all you need to do it just pay attention with the tutorials."

Josuke laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.  
"You do pay attention to the tutorials, right?" Zion raised his eyebrow.  
"I have to admit that I didn't watch the tutorial for live seafood."  
"Oh yeah, Yukako just threw you in there."  
"Listen, I'll be back. I have to go to the bathroom."  
"Okay then. I'll still be here." He shrugged. Josuke went in the bathroom and saw something out of the ordinary. He sees....marijuana? He went out of the bathroom to alert Jotaro. Yukako was doing inventory, so she wasn't paying attention.  
"Is there a problem Josuke?" He questioned.  
"Yeah, I saw marijuana in the bathroom."

Jotaro took it out of his hands and examined it.  
"Thanks for the heads up. I'm calling everyone here."  
"Everyone?" He nodded at the question.  
"Everyone, come here. Now." His voice sounded stern, which scared everyone a bit.  
"What happened Dad?" Mali asked.  
"Who brought in the "huff puffs" in the proximity?"  
"Huff puffs?" Josuke whispered.  
"A secret word for marijuana. We don't need anyone hearing marijuana in the restaurant. Especially the fact that children come here." Koichi explained.  
"Who brought it in here? Unless it's prescribed to you by the doctor, it's strictly prohibited to bring them here. I don't want to give another suspension to any of you guys because we can't follow the policy."

Josuke looked at the nine. They all were glancing at Okuyasu.  
"Actually Dad, they are mine. I forgot to label them." Mikitaka answered.  
"Oh yes. Forgot you took them for your "illness" as you called it. Next time, write your name and store it safely." Jotaro handed it back.  
"I apologize everyone. Forgot that Mikitaka takes them."  
"That's okay Dad. You weren't pointing fingers at anyone." Yukako smiled.  
"Yeah, it's all good." Mali grinned.  
"No need to apologize Daddy Kujo." Hyde winked.  
"You're right....Baby Kujo." Everyone but Josuke laughed.

He went back to the bathroom after everyone separated and finished his business. Zion was still waiting for him and was leaning against the counter.  
"So, why was everyone looking at Okuyasu?" He asked.  
"Dad never had to write people up or suspend us because we're good kids. Out of all the times we all worked here together, he only wrote someone up once and suspended only once. Okuyasu happened to be suspended."  
"Well, how come if you guys are good kids?"  
"His brother gave him some weed to smoke and Dad caught him in the middle of the act. Because his brother was not on the clock, he wasn't affected at all. Okuyasu had a three day suspension and his paycheck that week was suspended."

Josuke was shocked. All because he smoked weed?  
"Just for weed all of that happened?"  
"Dad was just following procedures. Bringing marijuana to work not prescribed for a condition is a serious offense here. It's a family restaurant. Minus the bar."  
"Wow. Then who was written up?"  
"You'll have to find out yourself."   
"Josuke, come over here." Jotaro called him.  
"Well, Dad wants you over." Zion turned to Mali and jumped her.  
"Yes Jotaro?" He whispered.  
"I made the sudden realization that you were working with Zion and you haven't watch the tutorial for live seafood."

He didn't understand why Jotaro would tell him that way after learning a few things.  
"I had to file something really quick and told Yukako to put you with someone. Besides Yukako, putting a new recruit with a veteran on a station without watching the tutorial is a big no no." He turned towards her.  
"Sorry Dad, guess it slipped my mind." She sheepishly smiled.  
"Anyway, I want you to watch the tutorials before going back to Zion."  
"What if there are orders to take care of?"  
"Yukako and I are here if things get crazy. You just need to watch the videos." Josuke nodded and was left alone.


End file.
